Mire
by Amestri
Summary: Parfois, lorsque la vie semble nous en vouloir, on a tendance à se retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment bien plus souvent que le commun des mortels.


Titre : Mire

Rating : T

Bêta-Lecteur : Plantecarnivore (allez voir ce que ce jeune homme fait sur Fictionpress si vous avez le temps, il se débrouille pas mal du tout~)

A/N : Bon, c'est la rentrée, et outre les études va bien falloir se remettre à l'écriture ! Je sais pas trop ce que ça donne puisque j'ai pas vraiment toucher à un clavier pour écrire pendant les vacances, mais j'espère que cette remise en forme ressemblera malgré tout à quelque chose ^^ Bonne lecture les gens !

Mire

« Faîtes un peu attention où vous allez bon sang ! »

Le Lieutenant qui l'avait bousculé au détour d'un couloir interrompit brièvement sa course afin de s'excuser de manière tout aussi succincte puis repartit sans même attendre sa réponse, laissant Edward quelque peu dérouté par tant d'empressement.

Le militaire qu'il venait de croiser était en effet loin d'être le seul à adopter une telle attitude, et depuis à peine cinq minutes qu'il avait mis les pieds dans les locaux du Quartier Général d'East City, le moindre soldat ou officier qu'il avait croisé s'activaient comme si sa vie en dépendait, braillant à qui mieux mieux ou tentant comme l'homme qui venait de le bousculer de battre des records de vitesse.

Et si l'adolescent n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien se passer, ce n'est certainement pas en restant planté là qu'il en apprendrait davantage, d'autant plus qu'il avait à présent plus d'une heure de retard.

Un mince sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres à cette pensée, son esprit se délectant à l'avance de l'air excédé que prendrait le Colonel lorsqu'il pénétrerait dans son bureau pour lui rendre un énième rapport sans intérêt avec un minimum de retard pour la forme, comme à son habitude.

Jetant un dernier regard à la liasse de papiers fermement serrée dans sa main droite, Edward reprit alors son chemin en prenant cette fois-ci bien soin d'éviter chaque obstacle se dressant sur sa route, ces derniers ne prenant pour la plupart pas même la peine de regarder où ils allaient tant ils semblaient absorbés par ce qui pouvait bien secouer ainsi le QG.

Edward arriva donc quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte plus que familière menant à l'espace de travail des hommes constituant l'équipe de Mustang, et en aurait sans doute ouvert la porte sans beaucoup de délicatesse si on ne lui avait pas sans état d'âme grillé la priorité.

Il tomba de ce fait nez à nez avec Havoc, qui après l'avoir considéré un bref instant du regard l'écarta sans plus de cérémonie de son chemin et s'éloigna à vive allure, se fendant à peine d'un ''Salut chef !'' avant de disparaître dans une salle voisine.

Peu habitué à voir le blond faire preuve d'une telle effervescence au travail, Edward entra prudemment dans la pièce et ne fut pas plus surpris que cela de constater qu'il régnait ici la même ambiance que dans tout le reste du bâtiment, le Lieutenant Hawkeye donnant plus d'ordres à la minutes qu'il ne lui en avait jamais entendu prononcer.

Voyant que personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, Edward se racla alors profondément la gorge afin de signaler sa présence, se sentant ensuite quelque peu mal à l'aise face aux regards perçants que lui lancèrent instantanément les autres.

Il poussa ensuite un discret soupir de soulagement en constatant que c'était plus le fruit de l'ambiance régnant dans la pièce qu'autre chose et que tous se désintéressèrent aussi vite de lui qu'ils avaient levé la tête, à l'exception de Hawkeye qui marcha droit vers lui et avait arraché le rapport de ses mains en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, le lançant sur son bureau avec un manque de professionnalisme qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

La jeune femme attaqua ensuite directement, sans même lui laisser le temps d'essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer :

« Bon sang te voilà enfin, encore cinq minutes de plus et j'envoyais des hommes te chercher ! Enfin Edward, mais à quoi pensais-tu ?! »

Face à l'air sévère du Lieutenant combiné à cette manie qu'elle avait de titiller la crosse de son arme de service lorsqu'elle était dans un état d'agacement ou de nervosité avancé, le jeune Alchimiste crut bon de se défendre dans les plus brefs délais :

« Écoutez Lieutenant, je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment en avance, mais c'est loin d'être la première fois et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je n'étais absolument pas au courant qu'il y avait urgence. Maintenant est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qui se passe s'il vous plaît, j'aimerai comprendre à la fin ! »

Parce que non, passer trois semaines aux confins de la campagne de l'ouest n'aidait pas particulièrement à s'informer des dernières nouvelles concernant le pays, en particulier lorsque l'on avait à faire à toute une bande de révolutionnaires qui n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : vous faire sauter la cervelle.

Le Monde aurait pu s'écrouler tout autour de lui et de son frère qu'Edward n'était même pas sûr qu'ils en auraient été informés avant plusieurs jours, aussi estimait-il avoir au moins le droit à un peu d'indulgence et, surtout, à de solides explications.

Hawkeye ne sembla pourtant pas l'entendre de cette oreille, étant donné qu'elle se contenta de pousser un profond soupir et de l'attraper par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite dans les couloirs bondés tout en reprenant d'une voix nette :

« Pas le temps de s'encombrer de détails, le Général Grumman vous a convoqués toi et le Colonel dans son bureau, tu auras tout le temps de savoir de quoi il en retourne une fois là-bas.

—...Et quand est-ce que j'étais attendu là-bas ?

— Il y a douze minutes très précisément.

—...

— Exactement, alors maintenant dépêche-toi, et pas de vagues aujourd'hui s'il te plaît : ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! »

Edward acquiesça simplement, ce dont Hawkeye sembla se satisfaire étant donné qu'elle lâcha ensuite prise, continuant malgré tout à avancer d'un pas vif.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent devant la porte à double-battants menant dans le bureau du Général, le Lieutenant lui adressa un dernier signe de la tête avant de retourner là d'où elle venait, laissant l'adolescent seul pour faire face à toute cette pagaille.

Il frappa alors sans plus attendre, déjà assez en retard comme cela, et rentra dans le bureau à la seconde même où on lui en donna l'autorisation.

Edward n'était entré dans cette pièce qu'en de très rares occasions, le Général venant plutôt à ses hommes lorsqu'il avait besoin de leur parler, aussi se trouva-t-il un instant impressionné par la taille de l'endroit, bien supérieure à ce qu'il avait pu observer chez moins gradé et par son agencement ainsi que sa luminosité, eux bien plus agréables.

Il n'eut cependant pas beaucoup plus l'occasion d'admirer la décoration des lieux, son regard en croisant soudainement un autre bien plus familier et, surtout, empli de promesses de mort tellement peu subtiles qu'il en aurait presque été impressionné s'il ne s'était pas rappelé la seconde suivante que Mustang ne pourrait rien lui faire devant Grumman s'il tenait à conserver une bonne image.

Quel que peu rasséréné par cette pensée, Edward lança au Colonel un de ces brefs sourires moqueurs dont il avait le secret puis reporta ensuite toute son attention sur le vieil homme assis devant son bureau, saluant le Général comme son rang le lui obligeait avant de déclarer le plus sincèrement possible :

« Toutes mes excuses Monsieur, mon frère et moi sommes rentrés plus tard que ce que nous avions escompté de cette mission dans l'ouest.

— Inutile de vous excuser mon garçon, si j'en crois ce que l'on m'a dit, cette dernière a brillamment été menée et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Edward jubila quelques instants en avisant du coin de l'œil Mustang lever les yeux au ciel, le tout sans rien en laisser paraître bien entendu, et laissa Grumman poursuivre :

« Il aurait cependant été préférable que vous rentriez plus tôt, cela ne nous laisse que très peu de temps pour nous préparer.

— Nous préparer à quoi, Monsieur ? demanda l'adolescent, confus à présent. »

Grumman haussa un sourcil.

« N'avez-vous donc pas entendu parler de la visite du Prince Liu Yang ?

— Non ? Nous n'avions pas vraiment les moyens de nous tenir informés de ce genre de choses là où nous étions. Alors, qui est-ce, et que vient-il faire ici ? »

Le Général se massa un instant les tempes, l'air de chercher ses mots, puis finit par poursuivre :

« Pour résumer ça de manière succincte, peu après votre départ le second Prince héritier au trône de Xing a émis le désir de visiter notre Pays et celui de rencontrer le Führer, apparemment pour faire un rapport à l'Empereur et décider de si oui ou non Xing continuera à commercer avec Amestris. Après avoir visité North, West et South City, il se dirige à présent vers cette ville, et y restera trois jours avant de se diriger vers Central puis rentrer chez lui. Voilà pourquoi tout le monde est dans un tel état de stress ici depuis quelques jours, l'organisation de son séjour étant des plus compliquées sachant toutes les mesures de sécurité qu'il y aura à déployer.

— D'accord, je comprends mieux. Mais pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici alors ? reprit prudemment Edward, lançant un bref regard à son supérieur. »

Ce dernier ne semblait pas réellement plus le savoir que lui, aussi le blond commençait-il à réellement se demander pourquoi il avait bien pu être convoqué dans ce bureau.

« J'allais justement y venir. Ce dont j'ai à vous parler concerne directement cette visite et son bon déroulement, Messieurs, aussi j'aimerai que vous m'écoutiez tous les deux avec la plus grande attention. Afin de continuer à entretenir de bonnes relations avec notre _puissant_ voisin, il me paraît évident – et je suis sûr que vous serez de mon avis – que la sécurité du Prince doit passer avant tout, et ce en toutes circonstances. C'est pourquoi en plus de la garde personnelle chargée en permanence de sa protection rapprochée et des soldats Amestriens également recrutés spécialement pour l'occasion j'attends de vous, Alchimistes d'État, que vous restiez aux côtés du Prince le temps que durera sa visite et assuriez sa protection. »

Un ange passa, sans se presser, les deux hommes prenant le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de leur être dit. Puis vint le moment bien inévitable qu'était celui de répondre.

« Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Je veux dire, si ce type, ce _Prince_ , reprit-il en voyant l'air peu amène de Mustang a déjà tant de personnes pour s'occuper de lui, pourquoi en plus nous recruter alors qu'il y a tant d'autres choses dont on pourrait s'occuper ? _Comme d'aller chercher de nouvelles pistes concernant la Pierre Philosophale par exemple_ , acheva-t-il mentalement.

— Le Führer a personnellement exigé le meilleur lors de l'arrivé du Prince dans le pays, et il se trouve que le meilleur de cet endroit, c'est vous deux. Ne vous en faîtes pas, trois jours, ce n'est pas bien long, et puis voyez ça comme une petite pause parmi vos interminables voyages, Fullmetal, philosopha sagement Grumman, tandis que l'adolescent se sentait à deux doigts d'exploser. »

Il avait bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper de la garde d'un stupide Prince bon sang, il avait le corps d'un frère à récupérer lui !

Sentant la tempête gronder dans la tête du blond, le Colonel choisit judicieusement ce moment pour intervenir, coupant court à toute nouvelle tentative de protestation.

« Ce serait un honneur, Général. Nous acceptons. »

Edward faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive à l'entente de ces mots et se tourna vivement vers Mustang, observant ce dernier comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« À la bonne heure ! enchaîna immédiatement Grumman. Le train arrivera en gare demain à 9h06 précise, je vous laisse le soin de vous organiser entre vous et avec les soldats que je mettrai à votre disposition d'ici là. Rompez. »

Le Colonel salua une dernière fois le vieil homme et incita discrètement Edward à en faire rapidement de même, puis les deux Alchimistes sortirent enfin de la pièce et commencèrent à se diriger vers le bureau de Mustang.

Ce dernier ne desserra pas les mâchoires de tout le trajet, sourd aux appels de plus en plus agacés de son subordonné, et ne sembla enfin enclin à l'écouter qu'une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seul à seul dans son propre bureau, Edward poursuivant avec virulence :

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'accepter pour moi ?! J'ai bien mieux à faire je vous signale, en plus il y a cette piste prometteuse qui...

— La ferme, Fullmetal. Juste, ferme-la cinq minutes et écoute-moi très attentivement. »

Peu habitué à ce que Mustang emploie ce genre de vocabulaire même à son égard, Edward se tut immédiatement et toisa l'autre d'un regard brûlant, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine en signe de mécontentement.

« Bien. Cela t'a peut-être échappé, Fullmetal, mais il se trouve que le monde ne tourne pas seulement autour de ta petite personne et de tes besoins. Alors lorsque l'on te demande d'assurer la sécurité d'un homme qui pourrait d'une simple parole de mécontentement ou pire, s'il venait à être blessé, déclencher une guerre entre deux pays, tu la fermes et tu te contentes de faire ton travail. Suis-je clair, ou ai-je besoin de te rappeler une fois de plus ce dans quoi tu t'es engagé il y a trois ans ? »

Edward serra les poings et ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, cherchant que répondre à cela.

Il ne trouva malheureusement rien, et constata même après quelques instants de réflexions que l'autre n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Aussi c'est avec l'impression que ces simples mots lui brûlaient la langue qu'il répondit :

« Très bien, _Monsieur._ J'agirai selon vos ordre.

— Parfait dans ce cas. »

Le Colonel reprit une expression moins dure en une fraction de seconde, bien plus proche de celle qu'il arborait habituellement, et l'adolescent en était encore à se demander s'il ne s'était pas légèrement fait rouler dans la farine lorsque Mustang reprit :

« Bien, comme je doute que tu aies déjà eu à organiser ce genre de choses, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de gérer la logistique de nos hommes demain.

—...D'accord. Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi, alors ?

— Toi, tu te contentes d'arriver en avance à la gare demain, d'être présentable, poli, aimable et surtout, _surtout_ , de ne rien détruire de manière intentionnelle ou non. Seules les apparences compteront ces trois prochains jours, je veux que tu gardes bien ça à l'esprit le temps que durera toute cette mascarade. Des questions ?

— Aucune.

— Alors dans ce cas retourne à côté et réécris-moi le torchon que tu oses appeler ''rapport'' que tu viens de me rendre, c'est illisible et franchement lacunaire.

— Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien en savoir, vous ne l'avez même pas lu ! s'enflamma aussitôt Edward.

— Pas besoin de le lire pour le deviner. Allez dépêche-toi, j'ai à faire et tu ferais mieux d'accélérer si tu veux avoir une chance de rentrer avant la nuit. »

Le jeune homme sortit en trombe du bureau après une dernière série de de menaces en l'air et de jurons, tous destinés soit à cet ''enfoiré de Colonel qui se croit tout permis'' soit à ces ''abrutis de Princes qui feraient mieux de rester dans leurs propres pays et d'arrêter de casser les pieds aux autres''.

oooOOOooo

« Eh bien dis donc, quel bel effort ! Moi qui ne pensais pas te voir arriver avant au moins dix bonnes minutes...

— Oh la ferme, marmonna Edward tout en fusillant littéralement Mustang du regard, ce qui aurait sans doute été bien plus impressionnant s'il n'avait pas eu l'air si ensommeillé. »

À sa décharge, il était seulement 8h45 du matin, ce qui était bien trop tôt pour être levé un dimanche et en plus faire le pied de grue au milieu de soldats qu'il connaissait à peine voire pas du tout pour ça !

« Langage, Fullmetal, lui rappela tranquillement le Colonel avant de chasser une poussière imaginaire de la manche droite de son uniforme, achevant de porter l'exaspération d'Edward à son comble. »

Ce type n'avait-il donc jamais la moindre difficulté à paraître parfaitement maître de la situation quelles que soient les circonstances bon sang ?! Ça plus sa mine radieuse et son uniforme impeccable jusqu'au bout des bottes, il était sur le point de répondre avec virulence à son supérieur lorsque Grumman vint brièvement le saluer, coupant court à toute ''discussion''

« Ravi de vous voir parmi nous, Fullmetal, déclara simplement le vieil homme avant de retourner auprès de plus hauts gradés, rappelant par la même à l'adolescent ce que Mustang lui avait dit l'après-midi précédente. »

Il choisit alors de prendre sur lui et ne décrocha plus une parole ni un regard à l'autre, qui semblait pour sa part grandement s'amuser de l'impuissance à laquelle était réduite Edward et en profitait même pour caser une ou deux réflexions sur sa taille dans ses propos.

« _Je vais le tuer. Lorsque toutes ces conneries seront terminées, je le tue, je transmute son cadavre en autre chose et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler du grand Flame Alchemist, abruti fini et coureur de jupons de son état._ »

Ces douces pensées l'aidèrent à passer le temps sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, aussi fut-il légèrement surpris lorsque le signal d'un train entrant en gare retentit soudainement, observant avec une curiosité croissante la locomotive rouge vif pénétrant dans la gare d'East City.

Le design, tout en courbes et en fioritures, soulignait encore plus l'excentricité de l'engin, d'autant plus qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir de tels. Les wagons quant à eux étaient un peu plus sobres, si l'on pouvait réellement qualifier de sobre ces couleurs orangées ainsi que ces fresques représentant divers paysages et animaux mythologiques y habitant, et Edward se surprit à penser qu'il était maintenant curieux de savoir ce que tout cela pouvait bien représenter.

Il devrait pourtant répondre à ses interrogations une autre fois, étant donné qu'à peine le train à quai, une foule compacte de personnes en descendit sans attendre, des musiciens se mettant aussitôt à jouer un style de musique qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais entendu tandis que la porte de la voiture de tête s'ouvrait, révélant un jeune homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années environ.

Plutôt grand, de courtes mèches d'un noir de jais encadrant son visage et les yeux de la même couleur, celui-ci fixait les soldats présents devant lui d'un air sévère, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne finisse par croiser celui parfaitement posé de Grumman.

Aussitôt son air se fit plus avenant, et après avoir d'un geste autoritaire ordonné aux musiciens de cesser, il descendit rapidement les deux marches qui le séparaient du quai puis vint se planter devant le vieil homme, commençant dune voix teintée d'un léger accent :

« Général Grumman, je présume ?

— C'est exact, Votre Altesse.

— Ah parfait parfait, les gens du Quartier Général du sud m'avaient justement assuré que je n'aurai aucun mal à vous reconnaître puisque vous êtes le plus âgé ici. »

Grumman accueillit cette pique avec un calme olympien, nulle trace d'agacement visible sur son visage, et reprit tout aussi calmement :

« Ravi de constater que vous ne rencontrez jusqu'ici aucun problème dans notre belle East City alors. »

Le Prince sembla apprécier cette réponse, étant donné que son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu si c'était possible, et pourtant Edward ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement.

Tant d'hypocrisie et de faux-semblants pendant encore trois jours entiers, sincèrement, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter.

Il le faudrait bien pourtant, pour le bien de l'image du pays, de la sienne et, accessoirement et à long terme, le bien d'Alphonse.

« Et je suis persuadé que la visite de cette ville sera toute aussi plaisante que celle des trois autres. Alors dites-moi, par quoi commence-t-on ?

— Eh bien, mes hommes vont indiquer à votre... Suite où prendre ses quartiers, tandis que nous irons prendre une tasse de thé. Après cela je vous laisserai aux soins du meilleur guide de la ville, qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Fort bien ! Faites ce que vous voulez une fois installés, mais surtout n'oubliez pas de bien vous conduire ! ajouta-t-il ensuite à la cantonade en direction des personnes l'ayant accompagné, qui s'empressèrent immédiatement de baisser respectueusement la tête. »

Ces derniers partirent alors comme convenu en compagnie des soldats et il ne resta bientôt plus que trois d'entre eux en plus des deux Alchimistes d'État et du Général, ceux-ci tellement raides dans leur démarche que l'adolescent se demanda un instant comment ils pouvaient bien faire pour avancer.

Une fois le quai nettement moins encombré qu'il ne l'avait été quelques minutes auparavant, le petit convoi se mit lui aussi en marche, se dirigeant sans encombre jusque dans les locaux de l'armée où le Prince et Grumman s'enfermèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier, laissant à ceux les accompagnant l'occasion de pousser un long soupir de soulagement et de se détendre un peu.

« Et au fait, comment s'appelle sa majesté déjà ? demanda Edward avec une ironie mordante lorsque les trois soldats se mirent à discuter entre eux pour passer le temps, manifestement mal à l'aise en présence des deux autres.

— Liu Yang, lui rappela Mustang avec agacement. Et maintenant que tu le sais, je te suggère de vite l'oublier et de te mettre rapidement aux ''Majesté'' et autres ''Votre Altesse'', poursuivit-il sèchement.

— Oh c'est bon, pas la peine de vous mettre dans des états pareils. J'essaye juste d'être civilisé moi, _Colonel_ , et vu qu'on risque d'attendre un bon moment derrière cette porte, vous feriez mieux d'en faire de même. »

À sa plus grande surprise, Mustang se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel puis entama ensuite la conversation sur un sujet plutôt neutre et qui à son sens ne déclencherait pas de conflit entre eux : l'Alchimie.

Et comme il était assez agréable de converser avec quelqu'un qui comprenait de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait sans le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit et qui ne soit pas son frère, Edward se prit rapidement au jeu, à tel point même qu'il s'en fallut de peu pour que le Général et son invité ne les trouvent pas ainsi complètement affalés contre le mur en grande conversation.

Fort heureusement l'agitation soudaine des soldats avait su capter leur attention au bon moment et ils s'étaient sans attendre redressés, le professionnalisme émanant à présent d'eux à des années lumières de ce qu'il en était quelques instants auparavant.

« Eh bien je vais maintenant vous laissez aux bons soins de ces hommes, soyez assuré qu'ils permettront que cette visite se déroule dans la plus grande sécurité. »

Oui, eux, plus les innombrables soldats habillés en civils disséminés un peu partout sur leur parcours afin de déceler toute activité suspecte, pensa ironiquement Edward avant de se crisper légèrement lorsqu'il constata enfin que le regard intense du Prince était désormais dardé sur lui.

« Pardonnez-moi, Général, mais puis-je savoir ce qu'un enfant fait ici ? »

« _Un enfant ? Un enfant ?! Non mais je t'en foutrai moi des enfants, espèce de Prince de mes deux ! Bon sang s'il n'y avait pas ce stupide protocole, je te jure que..._ »

« Oh, voici Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist et plus jeune Alchimiste d'État que ce pays ait jamais accueilli. »

Le principal intéressé déglutit difficilement, mal à l'aise face à toute cette attention non désirée, d'autant plus qu'il n'aimait mais alors pas du tout cette expression calculatrice qu'avait pris le souverain.

« Je vois. Vous disiez donc que ces hommes seraient chargés de ma protection ?

— Oui, le Major Elric, les soldats Hurst, Jones et Burgess, ainsi que le Colonel Mustang, Alchimiste d'État également. Je pense que leur présence ainsi que celle de vos propres gardes du corps ne sera pas de trop, conclut Grumman en lissant sa moustache déjà pourtant impeccablement en place.

— Ah, oui, mais vous savez, ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire : j'ai tout à fait confiance en Yan et Shin Xao, répondit l'autre avec désinvolture, tandis que les cinq hommes se demandaient de qui le Prince pouvait bien parler.

— Sans aucun doute, mais le Führer a donné des ordres très clairs, répliqua patiemment Grumman, si bien que son interlocuteur finit par soupirer :

— Très bien, je suppose qu'un peu de compagnie ne pourra pas me faire de mal.

— À la bonne heure ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne journée à présent, le guide dépêché doit déjà vous attendre à l'entrée. »

Et leur petit convoi se mit aussitôt en marche sur ces mots, les couloirs inexplicablement déserts ou presque sur toute la durée de leur parcours.

Il ne leur fallut ensuite pas longtemps pour trouver l'homme dont parlait Grumman – pas bien grand, la quarantaine, bedonnant et habillé avec un manque de goût certain – puis pour se mettre en marche, commençant à arpenter les rues de la ville tandis que l'homme leur racontait l'histoire de tel ou tel bâtiment.

Personne ne semblait réellement lui prêter attention cependant, les locaux connaissant déjà chacune de ces anecdotes ou presque, tandis que les quelques gardes du Prince ne devaient tout simplement pas comprendre un traître mot de ce que l'homme disait.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la voix monocorde de leur guide qui avait réduit l'attention du Colonel pour toutes ces histoires à néant, mais bien une autre conversation autrement moins innocente qui se tenait à moins de deux mètres de lui.

« C'est drôle tout de même, qu'une armée à la réputation aussi prestigieuse que la vôtre accepte des enfants dans ses rangs, avait en effet commencé le Prince en s'adressant à Edward.

— C'était mon choix, qu'ils l'aient accepté ne regarde qu'eux, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme d'un ton peu engageant, avant de rajouter rapidement en sentant le regard de Mustang lui vriller la nuque : Votre Altesse.

— Ah, vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça?

— Pour aider la seule famille qu'il me reste, répondit-il comme à chaque fois, regrettant amèrement la présence d'Alphonse, qui devait rester toute la journée à la bibliothèque pour approfondir leurs dernières recherches.

— Oh, un geste bien noble, l'approuva Liu Yang. Mais il y a cependant un détail qui m'échappe encore. Si le surnom des Alchimistes d'État leur est donné en fonction de ce qu'ils sont, pourquoi ''Fullmetal'' ? »

Edward se crispa immédiatement, de même que son officier supérieur, bien qu'il ne soit pas dans la bonne position pour pouvoir le constater lui-même.

« Le Führer semble avoir décidé que ça serait approprié à cause de mes deux Automails, finit-il enfin par répondre avec prudence. »

Aussitôt le Prince pila net au beau milieu du trottoir, forçant tout les autres à s'arrêter en même temps que lui, et s'exclama d'un ton enjoué :

« Des Automails, vraiment ?! Incroyable, nous en entendons régulièrement parler à Xing, mais je n'en ai encore jamais vu de ma vie ! Tu permets ? »

Non, certainement pas.

Il n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup que ses connaissances les observent, alors un parfait inconnu ?

C'était absolument hors de question.

« Votre Altesse, commença soudainement Mustang en sentant le malaise de son subordonné, je ne suis pas sûr que...

— Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir adressé la parole, répliqua sèchement Liu Yang, et le Colonel se tut sans plus protester, peu désireux de déclencher quelque chose dont il ne serait plus le maître. »

Semblant comprendre cela et se rappelant également ce que lui avait été dit la veille, Edward choisit finalement de mettre sa fierté de côté et se débarrassa rapidement de son éternel manteau rouge, de même que de sa veste noire.

Le Prince observa alors l'Automail avec une curiosité quasi-morbide durant de longs instants, allant même jusqu'à saisir le poignet d'Edward sans même lui en demander la permission et commencer à tourner l'appendice dans tous les sens.

« Fascinant... murmura-t-il ensuite, touchant cette fois-ci du bout des doigts l'endroit où la chair rejoignait le métal. »

L'adolescent se dégagea aussitôt, tant parce que c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter que parce que ce dernier contact l'avait mis franchement mal à l'aise.

La Prince sembla alors se rappeler où et avec qui ils se trouvaient, et c'est avec un sourire éblouissant qu'il déclara :

« Pardonnez-moi, Messieurs, il semblerait que je me sois un peu laissé emporté. Alors, poursuivons-nous ? »

Et le convoi se remit en branle sans que personne ne refasse mention de ce qui venait de se passer, Edward essayant discrètement de s'éloigner du Prince après s'être rhabillé.

Il n'eut pourtant pas cette chance, étant donné qu'il eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas en arrière avant que Liu Yang ne le rappelle à son côté, continuant sa litanie de questions toutes plus ou moins gênantes et personnelles sans que personne ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit au risque de déplaire au Prince.

Questions auxquelles s'ajoutait une attitude bien trop familière aux yeux du Colonel, qui n'avait eu de cesse durant les heures qui suivirent de s'assurer que le Prince ne dépasse jamais les limites à nouveau, manquant même une ou deux fois de mettre le feu à quelque chose pour évacuer sa frustration.

Il eut pourtant bien du mal, étant donné l'énergie que leur visiteur semblait mettre à l'éloigner en lui donnant toutes sortes de basses besognes à accomplir, et c'est finalement aux alentours de sept heures du soir lorsque le Prince fut entré dans le restaurant le plus cher de la ville en compagnie de sa propre garde seulement par manque de place que les soldats Amestriens purent discuter plus librement.

« Bon sang mais quel crétin, commença alors furieusement Edward, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous jure que... »

Et Mustang le laissa faire, tant parce que cette longue tirade semblait faire autant de bien à ses hommes qu'à lui que parce qu'il y avait peu de chances que qui ce soit les entende.

Quitte à profiter de leur liberté provisoire, autant le faire intelligemment, philosopha-t-il sagement.

Cette pause leur sembla cependant à tous de bien trop courte durée, et ce même si lorsque le Pince ressortit de l'établissement une heure plus tard, c'était pour leur annoncer qu'il aimerait à présent rentrer à l'hôtel que l'on avait spécialement retenu pour lui afin de récupérer de cette longue journée.

« _Pas trop tôt_ , pensa Edward avec agacement tout en emboîtant le pas aux autres, avant de brusquement s'arrêter en pleine lancée. »

Les autres en firent bien évidemment de même, l'observant un instant avec étonnement, avant que Mustang ne prenne enfin la parole :

« Fullmetal ? Qu'est-ce que... »

Edward l'interrompit d'un geste sec de la main, tendant l'oreille et dardant son regard perçant sur le troisième bâtiment se situant sur leur droite.

Quelque chose avait bougé dans la pénombre du toit, il en était absolument certain, et sachant que les soldats disséminés un peu partout sur leur parcours devaient faire en sorte que personne ne puisse accéder aux toits des habitations aujourd'hui, cela ne pouvait rien augurer de bon...

Pourtant plus rien ne sembla vouloir bouger durant quelques instants, et il s'apprêtait même à dire aux autres qu'il avait simplement du rêver lorsqu'il le vit soudainement surgir de derrière le parapet du toit.

C'était difficile à distinguer précisément à cause du jour déclinant rapidement, mais le long canon noir ainsi que la lunette de visée fut tout ce qu'il eut besoin de voir avant de précipitamment se retourner et saisir le Prince à la taille, le poussant de toutes ses forces sur le côté.

Il entendit à peine la détonation.

Ce dont il eut rapidement conscience en revanche, ce fut cette douleur lancinante qui explosa tout à coup au niveau de son épaule gauche, irradiant quelques secondes plus tard dans la totalité de son bras.

Edward plaqua aussitôt la main sur la zone douloureuse, à peine étonné de découvrir du sang sur le gant qu'il portait, puis dut ensuite lutter afin de conserver son équilibre et de ne pas lamentablement échouer par terre.

« Eh merde, murmura-t-il sans que personne ne l'entende, le Colonel hurlant déjà des ordres à tout va pour couvrir la panique qui avait pris les habitants ayant assisté à la scène.

— Hurst, Jones, Burgess, avec nos hommes sur les toits, interceptez-moi immédiatement le tireur ! Quant au Prince... »

Mustang constata alors avec stupeur que deux hommes entièrement vêtus de noir et masqués avait déjà embarqué leur souverain à découvert, et ce sans même qu'il ne s'aperçoive de leur présence.

« Alors ce sont eux _Yan et Shin Xao_ , pensa-t-il absentément avant d'à nouveau focaliser toute son attention sur leur actuelle situation. »

Qu'on ait tiré sur un Prince au beau milieu d'une visite diplomatique, c'était déjà très mauvais pour leurs affaires même si le suspect serait sans aucun doute rapidement appréhendé avec tous ces militaires à ses trousses et qu'aucun habitant de Xing n'avait été bles...

Il pâlit considérablement au beau milieu de cette pensée, remarquant seulement maintenant l'attroupement qui s'était formé autours de son plus jeune subordonné ainsi que ce flot pourpre s'écoulant le long de ses vêtements.

« Écartez-vous tous. Maintenant. »

Tous, gardes de Xing ou habitants de Central s'exécutèrent sans aucune forme de discussion, presque effrayés par le ton glacial qu'avait pris le militaire.

Ce dernier s'avança alors rapidement auprès de l'autre, qu'il força à s'adosser contre le mur le plus proche, écoutant à peine ce que l'adolescent avait à dire à ce sujet.

« Lâchez-moi bon sang, je n'ai rien !

— Bien sûr que non, Fullmetal, ''rien'' est exactement la définition que l'on donne couramment lorsqu'on se prend une balle, répondit-il platement avant de retirer la veste de son uniforme, la pressant ensuite fermement contre la plaie. Tiens ça bien en place et arrête de discuter maintenant, conclut-il avant de se relever, lançant à tous les badauds qui s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder : Et vous alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour dégager ? Circulez bon sang ! »

Les quelques soldats encore présents firent aussitôt circuler les passants, et Mustang en profita pour alpaguer l'un d'entre eux et lui fourrer un papier dans la main.

« Appelez immédiatement ce numéro, puis demandez au Sous-lieutenant Havoc de venir ici le plus rapidement possible, et dépêchez-vous bon sang ! »

Le soldat disparut aussi sec dans l'un des bars alentours afin de demander le téléphone, laissant le Colonel seul à aboyer des ordres pendant quelques instants avant qu'une voix ne s'élève dans son dos :

« La voiture... Pour ramener l'autre imbécile de Prince au Quartier Général ? »

Mustang fit aussitôt volte-face et prit le temps d'attentivement observer son interlocuteur avant d'entamer toute forme de dialogue, fronçant lentement les sourcils.

Edward avait beau essayer de faire comme si de rien était, son apparence, elle, hurlait au Colonel qu'il était plus que temps de faire quelque chose.

« Non, pour l'instant il est bien plus en sécurité confiné dans une boutique et entouré de toute sa garde, répondit enfin l'adulte.

—...C'est pour quoi faire alors ?

— Pour te conduire à l'hôpital évidemment, sombre imbécile, lança Mustang comme si c'était l'évidence même.

— Pas besoin, grogna comme il s'y attendait Edward, faisant même mine de se relever. »

Le Colonel n'eut cependant pas même besoin d'essayer de l'en empêcher, l'adolescent semblant incapable de tenir sur ses jambes suite à l'hémorragie ou même de continuer à maintenir la compresse en place.

« Fullmetal ? hésita Mustang en constatant que le blond n'avait pas rouvert les yeux depuis une bonne trentaine de secondes. Edward ? reprit-il ensuite avec un peu moins de calme, se retenant d'aller secouer le plus jeune comme un prunier en présence de temps de monde. »

Il put fort heureusement relâcher quelque peu la tension qui l'habitait lorsque Havoc déboula enfin du coin de la rue, installant rapidement le Major sur la banquette arrière à l'aide de son officier supérieur et ressautant sans attendre derrière le volant.

« Havoc ? Donne-moi des nouvelles dès que tu en as et préviens Alphonse le plus vite possible, ordonna le Colonel avant que l'autre ne démarre en trombe, dépassant de bien loin les limitations de vitesse imposées dans les rues de la ville tandis que Mustang pestait contre sa mauvaise fortune.

Car tant que le tireur ne serait pas appréhendé, lui-même ne serait pas autorisé à quitter le Prince d'une semelle, ce qu'il s'appliqua d'ailleurs à faire tout en continuant à diriger les recherches depuis la droguerie dans laquelle tous s'étaient réfugiés.Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire étant donné les questions incessantes que Liu Yang lui posait, aussi lorsque l'un de ses hommes vint enfin leur annoncer du nouveau, Mustang faillit le faire reculer tant son regard était meurtrier.

« Au rapport, ordonna-t-il ensuite d'un ton sec, et le soldat s'empressa de déclarer :

— Le suspect a été arrêté prêt de la gare alors qu'il tentait manifestement de prendre un train qui le mènerait jusqu'à la frontière, Monsieur.

— Parfait. Connaît-on déjà son identité ?

— Nous n'avons pas encore son nom, mais nous avons trouvé cette lettre sur lui, répondit son interlocuteur avant de lui tendre un morceau de papier froissé à l'extrême. »

Mustang s'en empara aussi sec, puis fronça les sourcils en constatant que la missive avait été rédigée dans une langue dont il ne comprenait pas le moindre mot.

« Permettez ? s'enquit alors le Prince tout en s'emparant d'autorité de la lettre, son expression se troublant de plus en plus au fil de sa lecture, tandis que Mustang usait des dernières réserves de sang froid qu'il lui restait. Mmh, oui, je vois ce que c'est. »

Il leva la tête, semblant enfin prendre conscience de toute l'assistance suspendue à ses lèvres.

« Il semblerait que l'une des courtisanes de l'Empereur ait envoyé cet assassin pour m'éliminer afin de permettre à son propre fils d'obtenir une meilleure place dans l'ordre de succession pour monter sur le trône, s'expliqua-t-il d'un ton parfaitement posé, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. »

Ses gardes eux non plus n'avaient pas l'air plus surpris que cela, et si les soldats Amestriens avait bien du mal à dissimuler leur étonnement, Mustang, lui, fulminait littéralement.

La vie de son plus jeune subordonné avait été mise en danger sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et ce pour quoi ? À cause d'une stupide histoire de succession qui ne concernait que de très loin leur pays, étant donné que quiconque soit à la tête de Xing, il doutait fortement que le Führer soit impressionné par leur voisin.

Heureusement pour les lui ses années de service au sein de l'armée lui permirent une fois de plus de conserver une expression parfaitement neutre alors qu'il organisait le rapatriement du Prince jusqu'à son hôtel, où il le laissa alors sous la surveillance du double de soldats initialement requis avant de s'excuser sous prétexte d'avoir un rapport à faire au Général Grumman.

Oui, comme si le vieil homme s'intéresserait aux formalités alors qu'on avait déjà du lui faire état de la situation tout au loin de la soirée...

C'est fort de cette conviction que le Colonel demanda alors à l'un des soldats présents de le conduire sans attendre jusqu'à l'hôpital militaire, là où après que quelques indications lui furent données il se retrouva à attendre dans une petite salle en compagnie d'Alphonse, déjà présent.

Ce dernier demanda alors à ce qu'on lui explique exactement ce qui s'était passé, les médecins n'ayant pas franchement eut le temps de lui en dire plus, ce que Mustang fit immédiatement tant pour essayer d'apaiser l'armure que pour ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qui pourrait bien se passer à présent.

« Ça ira, avait-il conclu avec ce qui se voulait être un sourire réconfortant, mais qui finalement devait plus tenir de la grimace, il en était certain. »

Puis il fallut de nouveau attendre.

Longtemps, dans le silence le plus oppressant qui soit, seulement parfois brisé par les allées-venues du personnel médical.

Mustang en était alors rendu à somnoler sur sa chaise lorsqu'enfin un médecin s'approcha d'eux, demandant une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir l'attention des deux personnes en face de lui :

« Vous êtes ici pour le Major Elric ? Bref hochement de tête. Très bien. Fracture de la clavicule gauche et une légère anémie suite à l'hémorragie, mais il est stable à présent. Je dois dire que ce jeune homme s'en tire plutôt bien. »

Le Colonel et Alphonse le contemplèrent longuement, le temps que les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir se frayent un chemin jusqu'à leur conscience.

« Quel soulagement... soupira ensuite longuement le plus jeune, alors que Mustang s'autorisait un bref soupir bien plus discret. Est-ce que je peux le voir ? demanda ensuite Alphonse avec espoir.

— Cinq minutes, pas plus. Vous aussi Colonel si vous le souhaitez, même si je pense que vous avez plus urgent à faire.

— Non, ça ira merci, répondit ce dernier d'un ton ferme avant d'emboîter le pas à Alphonse »

Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à s'assurer du bien-être de ses subordonnés, et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui que cette simple règle régissant son univers allait changer.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une chose pareille ait pu arriver... »

Le murmure d'Alphonse le sortit doucement de ses pensées, et le Colonel devait bien reconnaître que de voir son frère dans un état aussi vulnérable avait de quoi secouer l'adolescent.

Car même si lui avait pu voir un nombre incalculable de blessés par balle au cours de sa carrière, il espérait sincèrement ne plus revoir cette peau affreusement pâle ainsi que ces traits tirés en temps de paix.

« Ça ira, comme je te l'ai dit. Il est bien plus résistant qu'il n'en a l'air, surtout pour quelqu'un de ce gabarit, lui assura alors l'adulte, ce qui tira un vague rire à Alphonse.

— Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, Colonel, reprit ensuite ce dernier. Il est déjà près de 4h du matin, et si moi je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, vous, si. »

Un sage conseil, que Mustang s'appliqua à mettre en œuvre une fois qu'Alphonse lui eut annoncé qu'il allait rester dans les locaux à attendre le réveil de son frère.

Sa nuit, si on pouvait vraiment appeler cela ainsi, fut cependant de courte durée comme il avait pu s'y attendre, et c'est donc plus par automatisme qu'il réussit à rester éveillé toute la matinée alors que des dizaines de personnes se précipitaient dans son bureau pour lui faire un compte-rendu régulier de la situation ou lui demander une énième signature sur un rapport sans intérêt.

Enfin, cela lui avait au moins permis d'apprendre qu'étant donné que le tireur venait de leur propre pays et qu'aucun de ses émissaires n'avait été blessé, l'Empereur de Xing ne comptait pas déclarer une guerre de sitôt.

C'était toujours bon à savoir.

Mustang n'avait également plus revu le Prince depuis la veille, mais il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour décréter qu'il était bien mieux sans cet imbécile indiscret dans les pattes, encore plus lorsqu'il choisit de profiter de sa courte pause déjeuner pour rendre visite à Edward.

Il savait que l'adolescent s'était réveillé dans la matinée et que le reste de son équipe avait déjà chacun leur tour profité de quelques instants pour se rendre à l'hôpital militaire, lui apportant à chaque fois des nouvelles, mais il préférait s'assurer de l'état de santé du blond lui-même.

Bien qu'il doute qu'Alphonse ait pu laisser quoi que ce soit arriver à son frère aîné, se rassurait-il alors qu'il traversait le hall de l'hôpital militaire.

À condition d'être dans la chambre d'Edward, ce qui n'était très clairement pas le cas étant donné que le Colonel put apercevoir l'armure scintillante alors qu'il passait devant la cafétéria.

Lui aussi sembla immédiatement être remarqué, étant donné qu'Alphonse lui fit bientôt un grand signe de la main avant de s'approcher de lui.

« Bonjour, Colonel.

— Bonjour, Alphonse. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas là-haut, les infirmières t'ont demandé de quitter la chambre de ton frère ?

— Ah, non... »

Alphonse eut soudain l'air très embêté – du moins autant qu'une armure pouvait le paraître – et poursuivit d'un ton hésitant :

« Il y a cet homme qui est venu il y cinq minutes, il disait qu'il était le Prince dont Edward avait sauvé la vie hier. Il a insisté sur le fait que même si Grand Frère dormait pour l'instant, il aimerait bien rester seul avec lui un petit moment. Il avait l'air particulièrement décidé et je sais qu'il faut faire plutôt attention à comment se comporter avec ce genre de personnes, alors j'ai pensé que...

— Ne t'en fais pas, Alphonse, tu as bien fait, l'interrompit sèchement Mustang. Attends-moi là s'il te plaît, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Et du temps, ce n'est en effet pas ce qu'il lui fallut pour monter jusque dans la chambre 97 et en ouvrir vivement la porte, tombant sur un spectacle qui le laissa l'espace d'un instant circonspect.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? gronda-t-il ensuite presque, Liu Yang retirant lentement sa main du pied mécanique qu'il était en train d'examiner avec la plus grande attention en l'observant d'un air hautain.

— Et vous alors, Colonel, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? N'avez-vous pas mieux à faire ?

— M'assurer de l'état de santé de l'un de mes hommes me semble pour l'instant être le mieux que j'ai à faire, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale. »

Le Prince se rembrunit légèrement, avant d'attaquer de plus belle :

« Et celui de vos invités alors, je peux savoir ce que vous en faites ? Après tout il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans ce lit si vous aviez fait correctement votre travail, Mustang.

— Et vous si vous preniez le temps de nous informer que ce genre de choses puisse arriver. »

Liu Yang prit alors un air estomaqué, choqué qu'une personne d'un rang si inférieur au sien puisse lui répondre avec autant d'affront.

« Surveillez vos paroles, je pourrais très facilement vous faire renvoyer de l'armée ou même pire si je le désirais, parvint-il enfin à articuler.

— Et moi je pourrais facilement vous éradiquer de la surface de cette terre en un simple claquement de doigt, et m'en tirer à bon compte en prétendant que vous essayiez de dérober d'importants secrets militaires. Alors maintenant ayez l'extrême obligeance de sortir de cette pièce, et si possible également celle de ne jamais plus adresser la parole à ce garçon, _Votre Altesse_. »

C'était parfaitement suicidaire comme attitude.

Il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Et pourtant, ça avait tout simplement été plus fort que lui.

Fort heureusement le Prince choisit de prendre une expression amusée plutôt que celle coléreuse à laquelle il s'était attendu, et c'est d'un ton doucereux qu'il répartit :

« Mais bien entendu, _Colonel_ , je m'en irai, mais pas avant d'avoir fait à ce jeune homme une proposition qu'il ne pourra pas refuser. »

Face à l'air proprement perdu de Mustang, il crut bon de préciser :

« Voyez-vous, j'ai pris le temps de me renseigner sur ses capacités et ses exploits passés au cours de la nuit. Un tel potentiel... Ce serait criminel de le laisser au sein d'une armée si mal organisée et dans un pays minuscule qui plus est. J'ai déjà tout prévu, il sera bien plus à même de développer ses talents en tant qu'Alchimiste Royal – le mien bien évidemment – plutôt qu'ici.

Il avait parlé avec tellement d'aplomb que le Colonel en resta d'abord sans voix, avant de répondre avec un calme qui le surprit lui-même étant donné son état de nerf présent :

« Il n'acceptera jamais.

— Ah ? Et pourquoi je vous prie ? Il aura une situation bien plus enviable qu'ici, et pourra emmener sa famille bien sûr, si c'est ce qu'il souhaite. Je ne vois vraiment pa...

— L'autre enfoiré a raison, grogna-t-on soudain à côté d'eux, et les deux hommes se tournèrent aussitôt vers le lit. »

Complètement éveillé à présent et l'air parfaitement lucide malgré son état, Edward les regarda longuement sans un mot tour à tour, avant d'enfin poser son regard sur le Prince et de s'expliquer :

« Je suis désolé, Votre Altesse, votre proposition est très généreuse, sincèrement, mais je ne peux l'accepter. Trop de choses et surtout trop de gens me retiennent ici, je ne peux pas tout simplement m'en aller et disparaître de leur vie comme ça. »

Il n'avait pas détourné une seule fois le regard tout au long de sa petite tirade, pas plus qu'il ne le fit lorsque toute la colère et l'humiliation du Prince transparurent enfin dans les yeux de ce dernier.

Liu Yang fit alors volte-face sans rien ajouter et sortit tout en claquant la porte de manière rageuse, laissant seuls les deux militaires dans un silence franchement oppressant.

Silence que le plus jeune se fit d'ailleurs une joie de briser.

« Bon sang j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai du être aussi poli avec cet abruti ou même prendre une balle pour ses beaux yeux ! Partir ? Et puis quoi encore ! Même s'il n'y avait pas eu Alphonse je lui aurai dit non à ce crétin, non mais sérieusement, vous y croyez vous ?! »

Mustang ne répondit rien pendant l'espace d'un instant, surprit de ce coup d'éclat si inattendu vu les circonstances.

« C'est que ça fait mal en plus, râla une dernière fois l'adolescent pour la forme tout en posant une main sur ses bandages, ce qui sembla ramener le Colonel à la réalité.

— Que... Mais arrête de gigoter bon sang, tu vas rouvrir ta blessure !

— Ça ne serait pas la première fois... Et puis osez me dire que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi !

— Là n'est pas la question, Fullmetal, et je te suggère de te calmer si tu ne veux pas que je demande à l'une des infirmières de te tranquilliser. »

Cette menace à peine voilée eut au moins le mérite de calmer quelque peu la colère du blond, qui reprit après avoir passé de longues minutes perdu dans ses pensées :

« Eh, Colonel ?

— Mmh ?

— Je ne m'en serai peut-être pas tiré à si bon compte si vous n'aviez pas réagi si vite, non ?

— Mmh... »

Il préférait ne pas trop y penser, ni s'appesantir sur le sujet.

« Merci alors. Enfin, pour Alphonse surtout : je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se serait passé s'il avait du se retrouver tout seul... »

Mustang haussa un sourcil, puis l'autre, en croyant à peine ses oreilles.

« Tu devrais passer à côté de la mort plus souvent, Fullmetal. Ça te réussit bien.

— Oh ça va hein, et profitez bien de ces remerciements parce c'est pas près de se reproduire !

— C'est ça, c'est ça. »

Mustang sourit brièvement.

« De rien alors, Fullmetal. Bien que je pense que maintenant, tu ferais mieux de passer toute ton énergie à essayer de trouver une solution pour que nous gardions tous les deux notre travail, conclut-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger malgré son inquiétude réelle à ce sujet. »

oooOOOooo

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que le Colonel revint voir Edward, cette fois-ci en présence d'Alphonse comme c'était si souvent le cas.

« Et le Lieutenant Hawkeye n'a rien dit au fait que vous séchiez vos heures de travail pour venir ici ? demanda le jeune homme en guise d'accueil.

— Disons surtout qu'elle ne m'a pas vu sortir du bureau. Maintenant au lieu de poser des questions idiotes tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir grand tes oreilles, Fullmetal, j'ai d'excellentes nouvelles à t'annoncer. »

Edward s'assit aussitôt plus confortablement, attendant la suite.

« Le Prince Liu Yang a finalement quitté la ville en direction de Central ce matin même, et ce sans la moindre allusion à nos petites altercations grâce aux talents de persuasion du Général Grumman. Ainsi qu'à une sacré compensation financière, mais n'en parlons pas. Tout ça pour dire que je pense que le pire est derrière nous.

— Ouais, parlez pour vous ! C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais quand est-ce que le Général viendra utiliser ses fameux talents pour persuader les médecins que je vais suffisamment bien pour quitter cet Enfer, hein ? se plaignit Edward tout en s'affalant contre son oreiller.

— Grand Frère enfin, tu sais très bien que le Docteur a dit pas avant trois jours !

— Tu parles, je suis sûr qu'il a dit ça juste pour pouvoir faire gagner un peu plus d'argent à cet hôpital.

— Grand Frère ! »

Et c'est ainsi que le Colonel put observer l'altercation prendre de l'ampleur, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin, comme presque toujours lorsque cela concernait Edward Elric.

Il avait pourtant le pressentiment qu'à force de patience et de détermination, le jeune Alchimiste serait bel et bien capable d'atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé et de réparer ses erreurs, lui, ainsi que toutes les personnes au courant de leur situation et qui chaque jour les aidaient à avancer dans leur quête.

Du moins l'espérait-il sincèrement.


End file.
